Men can't be adventurers, so I'll be one anyway!
by asianwithagun
Summary: The blessings bestowed by the Gods and Goddesses to their Familia, which grants them the strength to explore and take on the dungeon, can only work on women? Even so, Bell Cranel, spurred on by the story of the Heroic Argonaut himself and his Grandfather's words of "wisdom" heads to Orario to be an adventurer. After all, is it wrong to want to be adventurer even though he's a boy?
1. Chapter 1

**Danmachi is not mine! Go Support the Official Release!**

"Words" = Speaking

_Words = Flashback _

_'Words' = _Thoughts

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

**:**_**Flashback/Dream**_**:**

_"Grandpa! Grandpa! I wanna be an adventurer and be a hero just like the Argonaut! " a 10 year old Boy exclaimed starry eyed with his favorite story held high above his head. The older man smiled sadly at the young boy in front of him. _

_"I know you do Bell, but you know, only girls can receive the blessings of Gods and Goddesses" The older man reached down and ruffled the kid's hair affectionately. _

_"But the Argonaut was a hero before the Gods and Goddesses' blessings!" Bell countered excitedly, not letting the older man's words deter him. _

_"That may be so Bell, but being an adventurer let alone a Hero is dangerous even with a blessing. It would definitely be impossible without one." Bell's grandfather took hold of his grandson's shoulders and knelt down to look him in the eye. _

_"Listen Bell, being an adventurer or a Hero isn't just about saving the damsel in distress and being famous. Going down the path of an adventurer and Hero would force you to face dangers and pain beyond human imagination! Even knowing all this, would you still want to become one?" Bell's grandfather questioned in a rare serious tone. Bell was taken back at the tone his grandfather was using, knowing that his grandfather was normally a jolly and sometime perverted old man. Still Bell didn't back down and nodded._

_"Of course! I will be a great hero just like Argonaut was and save everyone in trouble!"_

_Bell's Grandfather stared into his adopted grandson's eyes and saw a rare fire of determination burn within that he hadn't seen before. After looking his grandson in the eyes a little longer, the grandfather closed his eyes and chuckled in defeat. _

_"You're a stubborn one for a kid your age, but even I can see that your mind is dead set on this." The man stood up. "Very well Bell. I won't stop you if it's what your heart truly desires. In fact, starting today, I will begin to teach you everything you need to know to not only become an adventurer, but one that can get any girl he comes across! Hahahaha!" The man laughed loudly ruffling the hair of the young boy once more._

* * *

:**Present Day:**

Bell stirred, slowly opening his eyes, the echoes of laughter of his grandfather slowly fading within his subconscious. The light of the sun and the rocking and noise of the horse drawn wagon, reminding him where he was. Bell Cranel, now 14 years old, donned light combat chest armor, leg guards, and arm guards (Bells usual armor without the red trimming basically) with a pair of steel combat knives on his hip; the last gifts his grandfather gave him before his passing. Now awake, he sat up, yawned and stretched and began to look around to see if he was close to his destination.

"Look who finally woke up!" Bell heard a voice call from behind. He turned to see the driver of the wagon looking back at him with a smile. Bell smiled sheepishly and scratched the back of his head. "You slept a good portion of the trip kid! But you have good timing. Orario is just over there!" The man pointed in front of him. Bell looked toward the direction the man was pointing to see the quickly approaching walls of the Labyrinth City of Orario. He could only gaze in awe as the protruding tower; known as Babel, loomed endlessly into the heavens.

The wagon passed through the city's gates without problems and pulled off to the side, allowing Bell to get off with his bag.

"Thank you very much sir" Bell expressed his gratitude bowing his head.

"It was no problem kid. I owed that old man a few favors anyway haha. You take care now and good luck!" the man smiled and began to drive away, waving.

Bell gave one last wave to the departing man and began to look around. Bell was instantly amazed. He always knew that Orario would be different than the country side he was raised in, but he never imagined it to be like this. Even near the wall entrance, the streets and surrounding area were hustling and bustling with traders and shop keepers trying to sell their exotic goods and wares to anyone who would listen. Bell finally understood why his Grandfather told him that Orario would be his best bet of achieving his dreams of being a Hero! It was where opportunists, adventurers and traders alike, could achieve wealth, fame, power, and the attention of the Gods and Goddesses. Bell could feel the excitement begin to well inside him and fill his entire being with motivation. He smiled as he knew that this was his first step into achieving his ultimate goal.

_'I won't let you down grandpa! I will become a hero!'_ Bell thought with a bright smile. Bell began make his way further into the city, when he stopped. An odd sensation rolling over him. A sensation that made him fell…watched. He looked around see if someone was watching or staring at him but couldn't find anyone or anything. Everyone was carrying on like normal. But as quickly as the sensation came, it vanished.

_'Strange'_ He took one last look around, but shrugged it off once he couldn't find anything out of place and continued his venture into the city.

The lively atmosphere the city held, seemed to spread to its people as folks of all races, gender, size and shape bustled around the further he walked into the city. Bell felt like a little kid again in the bakery as all the sights and smell of various goods filled the air. Stores and restaurants of all kinds stationed their staff outside, trying to bring customers and crowds to their business. But what caught Bell's attention most, were the adventurers.

Just like he was told, the many adventurers walking the streets were all female of various races. Some were donning impressive pieces of expensive looking armor and weaponry. Others were dressed in exotic clothing of faraway lands, carrying intricate looking weapons. And others… well, Bell blushed slightly as he didn't know if he could consider what some adventurers were wearing, as clothing.

_'How does that offer any protection in the dungeon?'_ Bell sweat dropped as he watched an Amazonness walked past, carrying a massive battle axe and wearing something that left little to the imagination. Bell shook his head to rid the inappropriate train of thoughts as he caught himself staring longer than he probably should have.

_'Darn it grandpa. I can't let his "teachings" get to me'_ Bell knew it was his Grandfathers dream to not only have Bell succeed in becoming a Hero, but for Bell to also have a Harem! Many "lessons" were centered around the opposite sex and on, what his grandfather called, a "Man's Romance", much to Bell's dismay and embarrassment.

Bell continued to wander aimlessly around the City, enjoying the new sights and sounds until a realization dawned on him and froze him in place. He had ZERO idea where he was and where to start! His Grandfather never told him where to go after he arrived in Orario! Bell couldn't believe he was JUST realizing this! Bell made up his mind that his first task in Orario will be to find a map. It didn't take him long to find a vendor selling maps of various places fortunately. As he approached the stall, Bell noticed that many of the maps being sold were labeled "dungeon maps". The lady, a dwarf Bell presumed, behind the venue had long black hair with orange streaks tied into a ponytail. She wore simple, light looking armor underneath a green and blue cloak and black boots. An adventurer, Bell assumed.

"Hey there kid. How can I help you today?" The woman loudly greeted with a full smile.

Bell smiled back nervously "Hello there! I was kind of wondering if you had a Map of Orario. I'm a little new to the area and-"

The woman seemed to know what he was about to say, probably dealing with it often, and cut me off with a raised hand. "Looking for a map of the city right?"

Bell nodded scratching his cheek nervously.

"Of course I got a map of the city! They're the best around since _I _keep mine updating unlike SOME swindlers on the street" Bell noticed the she boasted that last part louder as she pulled a map out and unrolled it . "And they're cheap!"

Bell smiled brighter at the word "Cheap". "Really? How much?" Bell asked happily.

"550 Valis" The woman informed. Bell's smile fell slightly at that.

_'That's cheap!?'_ Bell thought exasperated. Bell looked over the map and began to check the accuracy of it by quickly finding where he was and surrounding landmarks. It was accurate as far as he could tell.

"Trust me kid, you won't find a cheaper map of this quality" The woman urged seeming to sense Bell's hesitation.

"Ah n-no it's not that! I'm just surprised by how…cheap…it is?" Bell responded with a nervous smile not really sure if he's trying to convince himself more than the adventurer. "I'll take one". Bell pulled out the right amount from my bag and handed it over.

"So anywhere I can help you find?" the woman asked as she handed me the map.

"Ah, where would someone go if they want to become an adventurer?" Bell asked, unrolling his newly acquired map.

The Adventurer looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "That would be the Guild, located here" She pointed to the location on the map. "You know an adventurer kid? Is she a new adventurer? Is she your girlfriend?" The adventurer began to tease.

"Nope, noting like that! I'm going there to become an adventurer myself!" Bell responded with a bright smile. The adventurer stared at him for a few seconds before bursting out into laughter.

"Hahahaha that's a good one kid! That really made my day! Hahahaha! You comeback anytime now! Hahaha!" The adventurer waved him off still laughing heartily. Bell frowned slightly but thanked her for the map and walked in the direction of the guild.

On the way to the guild, Bell couldn't help but continue to wear a small frown as he replayed the reaction the Adventurer in his mind repeat idly.

'You knew it wasn't going to be easy Bell' He reminded himself. 'Can't let one person's opinion already damper your spirits.' Bell closed his eyes and saw the image of his grandfather smiling at him. "I will be a hero!" Bell reaffirmed to himself aloud and began to jog toward the guild with renewed motivation!

It took Bell a few more minutes of jogging before he found himself before an impressive building with the sign "**GUILD**" in front. Bell noticed a variety of people, coming and going through its main doors, going about their daily lives and adventures.

_'This is it!_' Bell pushed through the well-made oak doors and walked into a wide, spacious area filled with benches and tables occupied by adventures and their parties. On the opposite side of the entrance, on the left side of the room, were counters, where adventurers were seemingly exchanging items for money. To the right were guild workers speaking with various people about various things. A sign reading "**Registration**" above one of the counters across the room caught Bell's eyes and he began to make his way over. The registration counter was being manned by a beautiful elf woman wearing glasses, shoulder length brown hair, green eyes and what Bell assumed to be the guild uniform. With each step toward the counter, Bell began to feel a little nervous and self-conscious. Steeling himself, he took a deep breath.

"Excuse me?" Bell mentally kicked himself for sounding so meek.

The elven woman looked up from the book she was writing in and smiled "Hello sir! My name is Eina Tulle and I'm a dungeon adviser here at the Guild! Welcome! How can I help you today?"

"Oh..uh…My name is Bell. Bell Cranel. And I'd like to register as an adventurer please." Bell blushed and stuttered seeing Eina's smile. Eina looked at Bell confused for a second before blinking, seeming to come to a realization.

"Oh I'm sorry Bell. I didn't mean to assume you were a man!" Eina corrected herself with a blush and an apologetic smile. "I can help you here"

Bell was briefly confused at Eina's response until realization dawned on him and frantically waved his arm in front of him. "Ehhhh?! no no no no! There's definitely a misunderstanding here! I'm a boy! I'm most definitely a boy!"

Eina, and those nearby, were caught off guard and visibly confused from the sudden and frantic outburst from the white haired kid. "E-e-h? You're a boy? But didn't you say you wanted to register as an adventurer?"

"I do want to register as an adventurer! But I'm a boy!" Bell explained still embarrassed with the misunderstanding.

Eina blinked in confusion a couple times, before putting the pieces of information together.

"Well then, I'll have to deny your request." Eina stated finally getting over her inital confusion. "In order to become an adventurer, you need the blessing of either a God or Goddess and-"

"Only women can receive a blessing. I know that!" Bell interrupted.

"Well if you knew, then why did you ask something as impossible as that?" Eina asked even more confused.

"Because I know I can become one! I was trained and taught by my grandfather for years! I know I can be an adventurer! Just because it's not possible, doesn't mean it's impossible!" Bell countered with a big smile and looking Eina in the eyes with all his resolve.

"What?! Yes it does! That's what impossible means!" Eina couldn't believe what she was hearing!

"You're not even going to give me a chance? I could be different!" Bell desperately reasoned.

"Bell was it?" Eina's asked. Bell nodded, Eina's soft and sudden change in tone grabbing his attention.

"Bell, believe it or not, you're not the first guy to come to Orario, thinking he could become an adventurer. Multiple men before you had been given the chance by the Gods and Goddesses themselves to become adventurers, even without a blessing, and do you know what happened?"

Bell could likely guess given Eina's grim tone and frown. "I'm guessing they didn't last very long?"

"They all died their first hours in the dungeon." Eina corrected.

Bell was shocked at this revelation. Not even a day?

"After multiple men attempted to become an adventurer, and all of them ending the same way, the Guild, Gods and Goddesses all swore that men would not be allowed to become adventurers again. Because they can't Bell! It's impossible without a Gods or Goddesses blessing." Eina finished seriously. She looked at Bell who stood their quietly with his head lowered and hair covering his eyes. "I'm not telling you this to hurt you, Bell. I'm telling you this so you realize how out of touch with reality your dream really is and so you can hopefully choose a more realistic dream you can accomplish. You're still a kid Bell, you have a full life ahead of you. Don't choose something impossible and is akin to suicide."

Eina noticed Bell's shoulders begin to slightly tremble. Thinking the boy was coming to terms with the harsh reality, Eina put a comforting hand on his shoulder. "It's ok Bell. I'll even help you find something else to do here if you'd like." Eina offered with a small smile hoping to cheer the boy up and possibly help him.

"I…-ll…-come….-ture.." came an inaudible whisper.

"I'm sorry I couldn't quite hear you. Can you please say it again?" Eina asked. Bell suddenly pulled away from her hand, his whole body trembling, eyes still covered by his hair.

"I WILL become an Adventurer! And I WILL become a Hero! WITH or WITHOUT the Guild's or Gods' and Goddesses' help!" Bell declared loudly. His words echoed through the entire guild, earning the attention of everyone in the guild. With the attention now on him, Bell turned around and ran out of the Guild.

"W-wait! Bell!" Eina tried to call out but it was too late.

* * *

After his emotional outburst at the Guild, Bell found himself an alley to hide away in. There Bell sat with his stuff at his side, hugging his knees and deep in frustration and thought.

_'I knew this wouldn't be easy'_ he reminded himself repeatedly, gripping his hands tighter. _'But it's still frustrating to hear that they won't even give me chance!'_. Eventually, his frustration gave way with a tired sigh, to feeling of helplessness. "Now what Grandpa?" Bell asked hopelessly to no one. He couldn't just give up the dream his grandfather helped him work for, for so long to achieve, but he honestly didn't know what to do at this point. He could try and find a Familia to join, but who would honestly accept a 14 year old boy who wanted to become an adventurer? Bell buried his head further into his knees. He hated feeling like this. He hated feeling alone. But the cold reality was settling in. He was alone.

"-ey!"

The mocking laughter of the shop lady replayed in his mind.

"H-…bo-…?"

The voice of Eina saying his dream and hard work were basically impossible making Bell grit his teeth and tears begin to fall.

"Hey! Boy! Hey!"

Bell whipped his head toward the sudden voice, startled from its sudden appearance. There stood a woman, not more than 5 foot or so, wearing a white mini dress outfit that hugged her body, blue ribbons and white gloves looking at him with concern.

"I finally got your attention! Are you ok boy?" the woman asked with a kind smile.

"I-yeah, I'm fine" Bell tried his best to smile and wipe the tears away.

"But you're crying" She stated with genuine concern.

"Ah, You're alone" She realized forming a sad expression. The tone she said it made it seem like she could feel the pain he was in.

Bell was struggling to rein his emotions in and find anything to say as the woman slowly walked closer to him. "N-n-no, seriously…I'm-"

Bell was cut off as the woman gently took hold of his head and gently hugged him. "It's ok to cry when you're sad." She stated softly. Those words, filled with genuine kindness and understanding that he hadn't felt since coming to Orario, opened the floodgates and Bell cried openly into the unknown woman's embrace; letting go all of the day's frustration.

Bell took a couple of deep breathes to calm himself down and wipe the remaining tears away.

"Now then, don't you feel better?" The woman asked now sitting next to him.

"I do….Thank you" Bell gave a genuine smile to convey his appreciation.

"What's your name boy?" The woman asked

"Bell. Bell Cranel." Bell answered, offering his hand. "And yours?"

"I'm Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth" She exclaimed taking Bell's hand.

"G-g-goddess?!" Bell couldn't believe it! A Goddess! He quickly bowed "I'm so sorry for my disrespectful way of addressing you and that awful state you saw me in!"

"It's fine really. I'm not much for the formalities anyway" Hestia laughed and waved it off with a smile. "So tell me Bell, What happened?"

Bell retold the event that happened since he arrived in Orario leading to the present and his dream in becoming an adventurer.

"I see. I see" Hestia responded, nodding to herself after hearing his tale. "You want to be an adventurer, even though you know it's basically impossible to do?"

Bell caste his eyes down "Yeah… I really just want someone to give me some sort of chance to achieve my dreams. But the Guild won't help me; and I know realistically the Familias wouldn't want me." Bell admitted defeated.

"Then why not join my Familia?" There was a few second s of silent as Hestia's words hung in the air. Bell's eyes slowly widened as he realized what she just offered.

"What?" He asked, thinking he misheard her.

"Join my Familia Bell!" Hestia repeated with the same kind smile she wore when they first met. "I don't have much to offer. You'd be my only Familia member. I can't give you a blessing, but I will promise you won't be alone. As long as I'm in this world, I promise to not leave you alone!" Hestia stood up and held her hand out toward Bell, smiling brightly. "So what do you say Bell? Will you join my Familia?"

Bell just stared at Hestia, still trying to come to terms with everything she said. He could feel the tears begin to form in the corner of his eyes, but quickly wiped them away. He took hold of her outstretched hand and smiled just as brightly and stood up.

"If you're fine with someone like me, then I humbly accept, my Goddess." Hestia's smile grew even wider at those words.

"Welcome to my Familia, Bell" and with that, Hestia wrapped Bell into another hug.

"Now then Bell, even though you can't receive a blessing, I will still perform the ritual since you're my first child!" Hestia exclaimed happily breaking the hug. "But not here! Follow me!"

Hestia guided Bell by the hand through the bustling streets of Orario, happily humming all the way, until they arrived in front of a run down and abandoned looking church.

"This is our home Bell!" Hestia explained happily guiding him inside the church doors. Bell was correct that the church was indeed abandoned, but Hestia walked over to the wall near the alter, and revealed a hidden stairwell that led to a basement with a couch, bed and table.

"Ta-da!" Hestia let go of his hand and stretched her arms out presenting his new home. "Welcome home Bell!"

Bell smiled, looking to his smiling Goddess "I'm Home, Goddess".

Hestia smiled genuinely at his response. "Now then Bell, lay down on the couch on your stomach and without your shirt!"

Bell blushed slightly at her sudden request, but did as he was told. Once he was laying down on the couch, he felt Hestia straddle his lower back.

"Alright Bell, normally with a drop of my blood, you would receive my blessing and gain stats to help you survive your expeditions into the dungeons, but since you're a boy and can't receive my blessings, this'll be for tradition sake" Hestia explained..

"That's Ok, Goddess" Bell's muffled response came.

"Mou, no need to be so formal Bell! Just Hestia is fine!" Hestia whined childishly with a pout. Bell chuckled in response.

Hestia pricked her finger with a needle just enough to draw a drop of blood and let it drop onto Bell's exposed back, expecting it to just splatter upon impact.

But instead, the blood hit Bell's back and a light spread across his back. Once the light faded, Hestia's jaw dropped. There, on his back was her Familia Crest and stats:

**Bell Cranel**

**Lvl 1**

**STR: 110 H**

**END: 97 I**

**DEX: 100 H**

**AGI: 201 G**

**MAG: 0**

**SKILL: LIARIS FREESE - Fast growth as long as feelings last. The strength of the effects correspond with the level of the user's feelings**

She couldn't believe it! Bell Cranel had just received her blessing!

Somehow, Bell, a boy, was able to receive her, a Goddess's, blessing!

"Godd- I mean, Hestia!? What happened? What going on?" Bell frantically asked feeling something coursing through his body.

"You…. You received my Blessing Bell…" came the stunned reply of Hestia. "You're an adventurer".

Silence filled the room as the fact of what Hestia revealed settled in. When it did…

"EHHHHHHHHH!?"

* * *

**:Somewhere in Babel:**

High above the city of Orario, in the Tower of Babel, stood a woman wearing a very revealing black and red outfit that hugged her sensual frame firmly, along with matching gloves. Her looks were the envy of women and Goddesses alike and her beauty was sought after by men and Gods the like. Her name was Freya, Goddess of Beauty, and also the Goddess of the Freya Familia, strongest Familia in Orario.

She sat on her throne comfortably, observing the people of Orario, looking for anyone to pique her interest with her discerning eye. Normally, she would catch a fancy here and there as the day went on, but nothing would hold her attention for too long. Today however, she was able to catch a glimpse of something wonderful. While looking over the city, she saw him. A young child, a boy, with white hair and red eyes, running through the streets of Orario, smiling innocently all the way. His appearance caught her attention as he reminded Freya like an adorable rabbit. But what really caught Freya's attention was his soul. It was something she had never seen before. Every soul Freya saw had some colour to it. But not this boy's. It was completely transparent, it was beautiful to her eye, and she fell in love with it

Her interest definitely piqued, Freya continued to watch the boy as he wandered around and eventually made it to the Guild and revealed his intentions of being an adventure, even if it was impossible for a man to become one. She watched as his soul seemed to flair and dance beautifully as his resolve to become something he couldn't was challenged. She then watched him run out and find an alley to hid and become depressed all by his lonesome. Even when he was depressed and alone, his soul remained transparent.

Then Hestia arrived. Freya couldn't help but frown slightly as she watched the Goddess of the Hearth comfort the boy. Freya began to twirl and fiddle with her hair as she continued to watch.

"Oh my…fufufu…it would appear I'm feeling a bit…jealous of Hestia…" Freya chuckled noticing her subconscious habit.

And finally, Freya was treated to something absolutely amazing. The boy that held her attention already, allowed her to witness something that even SHE thought to be impossible.

"Fufufufu… my my my. You get more interesting don't you, my little rabbit" Freya smiled as she watched the events unfold. "No fair Hestia, taking something from me before I could even get the chance to take it fufufu" Freya laid a hand over the image of the boy down below!

"No fair at all… fufufufu"

* * *

**HEY GUYS! Asian here! Hope you enjoy! This is my first crack at one of my favorite animes ever! Let me know what you liked, and what i could improve! I'm trying to get back into writing now that my life finally slowed down! SO here is my attempted come back! As for my other story "Jaune's Sick Days", its NOT dead. I have the chapters outlined, I just need to write them out and upload them. SO expect them soon...ish! Anyway, Have a good one guys! be Safe!**

**WARNING: This story IS a Bell Harem, cause you know, why not? Also SOME characters WILL be gender-bent (only if they were originally male)... like Welf because, I'm a degenerate haha! **

**Also, this story will try to follow the source material (LN, Anime, Manga) but i'm also trying to make it original so... perfectly balanced, as all things should be...hopefully.**

**Be Back soon... hopefully!**

**-Asian**


	2. Chapter 2

**DanMachi and any of its affiliation is not mine in any way, shape or form. Go support the official release! **

"Words" = Talking

'_Words'_ = thoughts

**Words = **signs/skills

***Words*** = SFX

* * *

"I can't believe it" Bell held the paper with his stats etched onto it above him and stared at it in awe.

"You're not the only one" Hestia's voice came from behind him, still sitting on the couch. Hestia continued to stare at Bell's exposed back, trying to figure everything out. It just didn't make sense. Don't get her wrong, She was elated for Bell, but she just couldn't figure out why Bell different than any other male that wanted to be an adventurer before him. His stats were all slightly above average for new adventurers as far as she could tell, with his agility being the highest, but she assumed that was due to Bell's four years of prior training he said he went through with his grandfather that gave him a slightly higher base stat line. He also didn't have any noble or special heritage outside of Orario that she knew of, with Bell telling her that his grandfather raised him and was just a common farmer. So why?

"Bell… you ARE a boy correct? Because Bell is a pretty common name for a girl…"

Bell visibly twitched at that and spun around to face his goddess with a pout. "Not you too, Goddess Hestia! I am definitely a boy! You even addressed me as one when we first met!"

"Ahahaha I did. I know you are Bell" Hestia reassured, trying to placate the now flustered child. "I just had to eliminate the option from all the possibilities."

Bell sighed in relief that he didn't have another repeat incident like the one at the Guild. He went back to looking at the sheet when he noticed something unreadable near the "skill" portion.

"Um, Goddess Hestia? What's this?" Bell asked pointing to the smudge.

"Oh that? It was just a miss-trace because SOMEBODY was a little too jittery when I was tracing" Hestia answered, her tone teasing near the end.

"Oh" Bell accepted, scratching the back of his head bashfully. "So no skill?"

"Nope! But don't worry Bell, it's not uncommon. Adventurers usually develop their first skill after their first level up" Hestia explained with a small smile. Accepting her answer with a nod and smile himself, Bell went back to staring at his paper. Hestia took that moment to let her smile drop and form into a slight frown.

That was another thing that puzzled the Goddess. ** Liaris Freese**; a skill that accelerated one's growth in correlation to the owner's feelings. A very powerful and equally exceptional skill from what she recalled. But it was also very rare in its occurrence and needed a powerful trigger for it to form. Hestia could already guess what that trigger was, but decided to test her theory anyway.

"Hey Bell, why'd you want to become an adventurer so badly again?" Hestia asked.

"Because I want to be a hero like the hero in my stories! I promised my grandfather that I would" Bell answered without hesitation. Hestia could see a fire behind his eyes full of determination looking back at her.

"And what story was that? Who are you aiming for?" Hestia inquired further.

"The Argonaut"

Hestia noticed the skill on Bell's back flare for a second through the reflection of the mirror behind him, as if the skill was responding to his answer.

'_Knew it'_ Hestia mentally confirmed. '_**Liaris Freese **__will accelerate Bell's growth as long as Bell's motivation continues to be the Argonaut'_

She couldn't let him know about this skill, not yet anyway. But again, the prevailing question for Hestia remained; why Bell?

Just who did she discover in that alleyway?

"-oddess –stia? Goddess Hes-…? Goddess Hestia?" Hestia's thoughts were cut off by the sound of Bell's voice right next to her; the boy now sitting next to her without her realizing it.

"Are you Ok Goddess Hestia?" Bell asked concerned at the obviously spaced out Goddess.

"Yup! Totally!" Hestia responded with a smile. "Sorry about that Bell, just processing everything still I guess. And what did I say? Just call me Hestia like you did before!" She whined with a small pout, crossing her arms underneath her chest.

Bell chuckled lightly at the child like behavior. "I was caught up in the moment when I said that. Calling you just by your name is disrespectful. So Goddess Hestia seemed like an easy compromise"

Hestia continued to pout for a few seconds until she sighed. "Fine… I guess I'll accept that… for now" She then jumped off the couch to her feet and stretched. "Alright then! It's time to celebrate!"

Hestia ran to one of the cupboards and began to rummage around.

"Celebrate?" Bell repeated, tilting his head in confusion.

"Yup! I know you probably want to go back to the Guild, but that can wait till tomorrow!" Hestia affirmed, still rummaging. "We need to celebrate two things tonight! To celebrate you becoming my child, and to celebrate you becoming an adventurer!"

Hestia pulled out a loaf of bread, wheel of cheese, and some grapes from the cupboards and set them down on the table. She then gathered two wooden cups from a different cabinet and a bottle of fruit juice.

"It may not be an extravagant buffet, but it's better than nothing" Hestia filled the two cups up and handed one to Bell. "Let me say it again Bell. Welcome to the Familia Bell, and congratulations on becoming an adventurer!"

Bell looked back at the smiling Goddess, the only person or being to take him in and believe in him since coming to Orario, and smiled back.

"I'm glad to be home, Goddess Hestia" Bell clinked his glass against hers and the two celebrated the rest of the night, excited to see where this new adventure will now take them both.

* * *

:**The Next Day:**

Eina Tulle sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time already as she stared into the crowd of adventurers already at the guild. Ever since the incident yesterday, she couldn't shake the uneasy feeling inside her.

Bell Cranel….

'_I WILL become an Adventurer! And I WILL become a Hero! WITH or WITHOUT the Guild's, or Gods' and Goddesses' help!'_ The boy's words echoed in her mind. She was honestly worried that the boy would go and do something brash and get himself into trouble, or worse, after he ran out.

"You're still worrying about him?" Came a frustrated voice from behind. Eina turned to see her coworker and friend, Rose Fannett, standing there with her hands on her hips. "I swear girl, you waste your energy on some of the most mundane things"

"I'm just …worried he might try and do something without thinking." Eina expressed with another sigh.

"If he does, then he does. You worry about too much for a Guild worker! It's not like it'll be the first time some guy didn't heed our warning and got themselves killed" Rose rolled her eyes at her friend.

Eina knew she was right, but she still couldn't shake the lingering feeling inside her. Rose shook her head.

"Anyway, I came to tell you that the Loki Familia will be returning at some point today, according to their last letter. We need to stay open until they return" Rose informed, handing Eina a letter from the Guild higher ups.

"Ah, ok. Thanks Rose" Eina smiled toward the redhead.

"Mhmmm. Just remember what I said Eina, Ok? No point in stressing yourself ou-" Rose trailed off when she noticed a certain individual walk into the Guild. Eina noticed her friend's sudden distraction and looked to see what it could be. Her eyes widened when she noticed a familiar head of white hair and red eyes looking around.

"B-B-Bell!?" Eina couldn't help but shout his name, surprised visibly written on her face. Bell's head jolted toward the sound of his name being shouted and, upon noticing who called him, began to make his way toward the desk, nervously scratching his cheek.

"H-h-Hi…uhm.. Eina, correct?" Bell waited for the half elf to nod before continuing "I'm glad you're here"

"So am I actually" Eina expressed, now with a small smile. "I'm glad to see you didn't do anything erratic yesterday. I also want to apologize for being so harsh yesterday."

"Which you weren't…" Rose muttered under her breath just loud enough for Eina to hear. Eina shot her a small glare.

"Ah, you don't need to apologize!" Bell quickly rebutted, waving his hands frantically. "I should be the one to apologize! I caused a pretty pathetic scene and then ran off. I know you were just doing your job and trying to help me. So, I'm sorry for causing such a commotion yesterday, and I'm sorry for causing you unnecessary worry." Bell ended, bowing his head.

Eina placed a hand on his shoulder, bringing the boy's attention back to her, and gently smiled at him "How about we say we're equally at fault and let it be water under the bridge?"

Bell returned the smile and nodded "Deal"

"Sooooo, Bell was it?" Another voice drew his attention. He looked to see another woman, another guild worker he assumed, who had long red hair, braided in a ponytail and wrapped behind her neck and draped down her front, right side. Bell couldn't help but think she was beautiful, if it wasn't for the scowl that was resting on her face.

"Uh…yes! My name is Bell Cranel! Nice to meet you" Bell nervously greeted. The Redhead just rolled her eyes at the boy.

"Yeah, yeah. So did you just come to apologize, because you're kind of creating a line" The woman sighed, obviously annoyed.

"Rose!" Eina chided her coworker, "I'm sorry Bell. This is Rose Fannett, she's my coworker here. She tends to be brutally blunt, but she's a good person. I swear!" Eina explained with a small sigh at her coworker's behavior.

"I-it's ok. I understand" Bell nervously chuckled. "I actually have one more thing to talk to you about"

Eina tilted her head, "What is it?"

"Can I register to be an adventurer?"

The two women behind the counter just stared at the boy in front of them incredulously. Rose was the first to recover and shot Bell an angry look.

"Are you joking!? Actually, No! Do you THINK this whole thing is a JOKE?" Rose shouted, pushing Eina out of the way so she could talk directly to Bell. "Didn't you learn your lesson yesterday kid? You CAN'T become an adventurer! No IFS, ANDS, or BUTS! You're a MALE! You're dreams are impossible and destined to fail! What's so hard to understand about that!?"

Bell flinched slightly at the redhead's sudden outburst. "I-I-I understand perfectly fine! B-b-but-"

"What? You thought that you could apologize and that would change Eina's mind or something!?" Rose cut him off by speaking over him. "That's both pretty dumb and insulting! Geeze kid, guys like you should just-"

"I HAVE A BLESSING!"

Silence...

Bell's words hung in the room and hushed everybody in the Guild; all eyes now on the three at the registration desk.

"What did you say?" Rose asked incredulously.

"I have a Blessing" Bell repeated evenly, looking straight back at her.

"Hah! Like we haven't heard that line already. Now look here kid, this is no time for jokes Ok? So how bout you-"

"I can prove it!" Bell cut her off.

"Oh? How?" Rose challenged, crossing her arms.

"Look at my stats"

"And why should we waste our time on such a bold face lie? You think you're the only man who painted fake stats on their back and claimed they were real?" Rose sneered. She threw an accusing finger into Bell's face. "Oh and by the way, it's illegal to do that, so how bout you save yourself some prison time and leave while you still have SOME dignity"

"I'm not lying! Please just give me a chance!" Bell pleaded fiercely, not backing down.

"No w-"

"Ok"

Bell and Rose both turned to Eina, eyes wide in shock.

"Eina, you can't be serious?" Rose recovered first.

"I am. I say we give him a chance to prove it." Eina decided, using a tone that left no room to argue. She turned to Bell with a serious expression.

"Bell, what you're claiming has never happened for over thousands of years. Many, many men have claimed that they too, had a blessing by some unknown deity. They were all proven fakes and the punishment for such counterfeit or even attempted deception is multiple years in prison now. Knowing all of this, do you still want to go through with this?"

"Yes" Bell responded without any hesitation. Eina took a moment to look into his eyes, to see if they could detect any malicious intent or deceit. Finding none, Eina sighed.

"Alright then, Follow me" Eina opened the doors that lead to the back rooms and waved for Bell to follow. Bell complied and could hear the whispered murmurs around the guild. Rose and Eina led Bell to one of the many conference rooms in the back of the guild for the examination.

"Rose, can you go get Mr. Mardeel?" Eina asked her coworker.

"Are you sure you want to-"

"Rose! Mr. Mardeel please." Eina interrupted, cutting her coworker off from trying to dissuade her.

"Fine fine" Rose unwillingly complied and left the room.

"Mr. Mardeel?" Bell questioned.

"Ah, He is the head of the Guild and speaks on behalf of the God, Ouranos. He isn't an adventurer, but he is unrivaled when it comes to business acumen." Eina explained.

A few minutes later, the door opened to reveal Rose and, who Bell assumed, Mr. Mardeel. Bell noticed he was an older, elf man with white hair, green eyes, and short legs. He was on the portly side and wore a black suit, red vest, and white dress shirt with a bow tie.

"Ok, let's get this over with" Mr. Mardeel commanded with a bored tone, like he's dealt with this on numerous occasions. The stout elf pulled a bottle containing grey liquid from inside his suit jacket and handed it to Eina. "Since you agreed to it, you can do it this time. But don't use the whole bottle this time. Let's try and save some money. Here, use this rag" Mr. Mardeel handed a piece of cloth to Eina.

"Yes sir. Ok Bell, take off your shirt and armor and face away from us" Eina gently ordered. Bell complied and wordlessly took his shirt off, tying it around his lower back, and placed his chest piece on the ground. He then turned around so his back was to the three Guild members.

"Well what a surprise, your stats aren't hidden" Rose sarcastically quipped, not bothering to take this seriously.

"Wait, they can be hidden? How?" Bell questioned, honestly surprised at this revelation.

Rose rolled her eyes. "I'll give you this kid, whoever your artist is, is really talented. It's the most detailed one we've seen"

"Rose, enough" Eina scolded, receiving an eye roll in response from the red head.

"Fine, just hurry up. We've got other stuff to do" Rose huffed, leaning against the door, finding her nails more interesting. Mr. Mardeel was now sitting at the conference table, examining a scroll, also not really paying attention.

"Ok Bell, we'll start with the basic questions. Which Familia do you belong to?" Eina began.

"The Hestia Familia" Bell replied swiftly.

A snort pulled their attention to Mr. Mardeel

"That's original" he mockingly chuckled, still not looking up from the scroll.

Bell clenched his fist tight and took a couple breathes to calm himself down.

"And how many members does your Familia have?" Eina continued, ignoring the elf.

"Just me" Bell answered again.

"How convenient" Rose offhandedly spoke, still examining her nails. "Just get on with it Eina"

Eina glared at her coworker before she sighed and uncorked the bottle. She poured enough to get the rag wet and addressed Bell one more time.

"Bell, this bottle contains a liquid that can remove any man made ink, paint, or dye, even if it was blessed by the Gods and Goddesses. This will reveal whether your claim is true or not. This is your last chance to back out Bell….please think about this…." Eina pleaded to the young boy.

"Go ahead" Bell responded, voice without any hesitation in it. Eina sighed and wiped a portion of the "blessing" that covered the upper portion of his back with the potion drenched rag. She waited, expecting for the potion to remove the applied area.

A few seconds passed….

Then some more….

Then a minute….

Eina blinked in confusion. The potion worked instantly all the time. Why not now?

"Well? Are we done yet?" Mr. Mardeel impatiently called from the table.

"Uhm, well….it's still there, sir" Eina answered, confusion clear in her tone.

"What? Did you use enough on the rag?" Rose questioned, annoyed. She walked over to Eina and snatched the rag and bottle from her. She drenched more of the liquid onto the rag and wiped the same area Eina did…..

…but nothing happened.

"W-w-what is this? That's some pretty convincing ink right there" Rose muttered, a slight falter in her voice.

"Are you ladies seriously having trouble?" Mr. Mardeel sighed, irritated, and made his way over. He took the bottle from the red headed woman and approached Bell's back. "I wanted to save some money, but these counterfeiters are getting more difficult to deal with. Looks like we got to use the whole thing now."

The elder elf poured the rest of the bottles content onto the exposed back, letting the liquid cascade down its entirety and into the shirt tied around the boy's waist….

…but the liquid did nothing and the blessing was still there in all its, almost mockingly, glory; much to the guild members' visible surprise.

"W-w-w-what is this?!" Mr. Mardeel exclaimed, taking a step back in disbelief. "You, boy! You ARE a boy correct!? I will not be made a fool!" Mr. Mardeel questioned accusingly.

"Of course I am! Look at me!" Bell responded, clearly frustrated being asked that same question again, and spun around with his arms out. Mr. Mardeel could definitely tell that Bell's body was that of a young man and not of an under-developed woman.

"This is impossible!" Mr. Mardeel clutched his head tightly. "I must inform Lord Ouranos" the Guild head quickly stumbled out of the room panicked.

Rose and Eina remained, standing there silently, attempting to process what they just discovered.

"You were telling the truth" Eina muttered out silently.

Bell put his now drenched shirt and chest piece back on and turned to the remaining Guild members. A nervous smile on his face.

"Sooo….can I register as an adventurer now?"

* * *

**:Somewhere beneath the Guild:**

In a dark, candle lit room somewhere beneath the Guild, sat an older looking man with white hair and blue eyes, on a golden throne-like structure. He wore a white robe with a black hooded cloak over top; a stoic expression etched onto his features. This was the Deity known as Ouranos, God in charge of the Guild. He believed in overseeing, but not directly managing the Guild, so he allowed the elf Royman Mardeel, to act in his stead while he remain in the Room of Prayer, continuously watching over the dungeon as he's done for the past thousand years. Royman Mardeel may be a male and greedy in nature, but his business prowess was unparalleled in all of Orario and he was even-keeled in his decision making, not letting anything faze him.

A sudden knock interrupted his meditation.

"Enter" The God commanded from his seat.

As if contradicting everything he knew about the man he put in charge, a frantic and panicked looking Royman Mardeel scurried into the room and knelt before the God.

"Lord Ouranos! I….we….the boy….impossible!" Royman frantically rambled, incoherently.

"Royman, breathe. What has you so frantic?" The God asked raising a questioning eyebrow at the behavior of the usually collected elf.

The portly elf took a deep breath in an effort to steady himself and started over. "Lord Ouranos, a boy came to the Guild claiming to be in the possession of a blessing"

"And? That kind of thing has happened in the past, has it not?" The God stated, not seeing why that could make the elf lose his composure.

"My thoughts exactly my lord. But this time… it appears to be real" Royman finished, looking up to the God, eyes full of fear and doubt.

"What?" Ouranos sat up straighter on his seat, his usual stoic expression shattering into disbelief. "Are you certain?"

"The very potion you designed and ordered to create for this situation, with a 100% success rate, failed to remove the boy's blessing." Royman revealed, standing up.

"Impossible! I had that potion specifically made with some of my blessing infused into it. It should be able to expose any type forgery! Unless…" Ouranos trailed off, coming to a startling conclusion.

"…Unless the blessing was real, my lord" Royman finished. There was a silence that enveloped the two as the deity processed the revelation.

"I see… so it has finally happened after a thousand of years." Ouranos leaned back into his seat, his face reverting to its usual stoic expression.

"What would you have us do my lord?" Royman asked the deity.

The God didn't say anything for a moment, much to the elf's discomfort. Finally, what seemed like forever to the Head of the Guild, Ouranos spoke.

"We shall monitor this situation carefully, Royman. Gather up as much information as you can on the boy, but allow him to become an adventurer. Report to me your findings as well as keep me updated on anything the boy does that's worth mentioning. I will monitor how the dungeon reacts to his presence." The God commanded.

The portly elf hesitated for a moment, before nodding obediently, and left the Room of Prayer. Now alone with his thoughts, the God reflected on this new information. The news left the God pondering two things: Who was this boy? And what does this mean for the dungeon? Ouranos could only sigh as no immediate answers revealed themselves. The God leaned back into his seat and closed his eyes, content for to just watch and see how everything plays out for now.

* * *

**:Back in the Conference Room:**

After the initial shock of the incident in conference room wore off, the three remaining occupants remained in the conference room and waited for the Guild Head to return with further instruction. After what felt like an hour of waiting, Mr. Mardeel returned and called for both Eina and Rose to speak with him in private. Bell sat there alone for a moment until the door opened again to reveal a smiling Eina, and an annoyed looking Rose.

"Congratulations Bell! You were approved to become an adventurer from Lord Ouranos himself!" Eina revealed, smiling at the white haired boy. Bell's eyes widened, but a large smile quickly appeared.

"FINALLY!" Bell jumped up and down with joy.

From there, Eina assisted Bell with the registration process, becoming his dungeon adviser as well. After walking him through the standard paperwork, Eina gave him the Guild's dungeon safety brief and a run down on some of the basics.

"And that's how you turn in magic stones for Valis. Any questions Bell?" Eina asked, finishing her lesson.

Bell shook his head and smiled. "Thank you, Eina"

"It's my job as your adviser now Bell." Eina replied with a smile as well.

"No, not just for helping me with registering. Thank you for giving me a chance." Bell clarified. "You might have not believed me when I claimed to have a blessing, but you still gave me a chance. For that I am truly thankful" Bell finished sincerely.

Eina looked away from Bell shyly, pink slightly dusting her cheeks at the boy's earnest tone.

"Alright! It's time to head to the dungeons! I'm soo excited!" Bell exclaimed, ending the moment. His outburst drew the half elf's attention back to him. "I'll see you later Eina!" Bell said headed to the door with a wave.

"Hey Bell…" Eina's voice caused the new adventurer to stop. "Please be careful".

Bell turned his head, making sure to lock eyes with her and smiled. "I will." And with that, Bell opened the door and left the conference room, leaving Eina alone to organize the stack of paperwork.

"He's not going to last long" came a voice, negatively. Eina looked up and saw Rose leaning on the doorway, arms crossed.

Eina shot an annoyed look at her coworker. "Must you be so negative?"

Rose put her hands up defensively "Look, I'm not saying I hope he dies, it's more like a reminder to not get too attached, Eina. I don't want you getting hurt again"

"I'm not attached" Eina denied, pouting at the accusation.

Rose rolled her eyes at her coworker's response. "Whatever you say girl. Anyway, Mr. Mardeel wants you and Misha to go hang these newsletters up on the Guild's news boards around town."

Rose produced one of the newsletters from her pocket and handed it to Eina. Eina's eyes widened as she saw a familiar face on it:

**Orario's 1****st**** Male Adventurer: Bell Cranel **

**Adventurer Lvl. 1**

**Hestia Familia**

* * *

**:Just outside Babel:**

Bell was frozen in awe at the structure in front of him. The Tower of Babel; seeing it from afar and in pictures didn't do it justice as the tower seemed to endlessly ascend into the heavens. Bell felt a mixture of both nervousness and excitement well within him as he slowly drew near the tower's entrance. Upon entering the tower through it intricate double doors, he was met with a large, decorated foyer with large, towering, marble pillars extending to the ceiling. The room itself was furnished with expensive and expertly crafted furniture along with various potted plants. The foyer seemed to lead to two rooms, one on the left and one on the right. Adventurers and civilians alike were flowing from the room to the right and the foyer going about their day. Bell finally noticed a sign hanging over head, near the other side of the room with two arrows pointing to the adjacent rooms.

**Dungeon Entrance : Tower of Babel **

Finding what he was looking for, Bell headed to the left adjacent room. Going through the open entrance way, Bell was greeted to the sight of a more simply designed room with stairs in the middle of the room leading to, what Bell could assume, were the dungeons below. Bell made his way to the steps and slowly began his descent. The further he descended, the darker it seemed to get, the lit candles dressing the now stone walls barely doing its job at illuminating the stairwell. Finally reaching the bottom, Bell found himself in another large room with the only thing decorating it being multiple warning signs plastered around the walls, and a large doorway at the opposite side of the room. Bell looked around the room and took notice it appeared that he was the only one down here. Not another adventurer in sight.

'_Well it is past midday… they're probably all inside already or called it a day.'_ Bell concluded, still looking around the empty room. Bell made his way across the room and stopped short of the doorway. The doorway itself seemed to be leaking a dark miasma of some sorts that appeared to pulse and ripple repeatedly, wave after wave. Bell could sense the magical energy emanating off the entrance as if it was under some sort of barrier spell.

'_Make sense'_ Bell thought, examining the non-see through miasma. '_Probably keeps things from getting out'_

Bell closed his eyes and took a deep breath in and slowly released it. It had the desired effect as Bell felt slightly calmer. This was it. This was his first step in keeping his promise to his grandfather. His first step in becoming a real Hero. The beginning of HIS adventure. Bell closed his eyes again and could see his grandfather's smiling face.

'_You'll be a great Hero, Bell_' His grandfather's encouraging words echoed within his mind. Smiling, he did one last equipment check. Armor? Check. Combat knives? Check. Satisfied, he steeled himself and took a step through the miasma, feeling the magical energy wash over him.

Initially, Bell couldn't see anything for a few seconds, his vision not adjusted to the abrupt lighting difference. He could feel it was significantly cooler here than the room he was previously in. A minute later, and his vision finally adjusted, allowing Bell to look around and take in his new environment. He was in a cave like corridor with light-stones illuminating it in a blueish hue. It was eerily quiet, each of his steps echoing in the depths. Bell continuously scanned his surroundings as he made his way further into the unknown, his combat knives held in a defensive position in front of him, ready to respond to any potential threats. Further down the corridor, Bell came upon an empty room with another corridor on the opposite side.

His instincts suddenly screamed at him to move and Bell rolled to his right, nearly avoiding a blur flying past where he once stood. Bell quickly got to his feet and back into his defensive position, facing the new threat. It was a wolf like creature with blueish fur, fluffy tail, and sharp daunting claws, but stood like a human on its hind legs. The creature glared at him with its red eyes and bared its teeth in a low growl.

A Kobold, Bell recalled from his Grandfather's lesson.

Bell watched his new opponent carefully, waiting for it to move. It continued to stare in return, emitting low threatening growls, before dashing at Bell with one of its claws aimed for his neck. Bell quickly side stepped the extended arm, letting the Kobold's momentum carry it past him, and delivered a kick to its backside. Using the leverage of the kick, Bell pushed off the monster's back into a back flip and landed on his feet. The force of the kick combined with the speed the Kobold charged at him with, forced the creature to crash into the wall of the room with a solid blow. With the creature temporarily dazed from its impact, Bell quickly closed the gap and delivered the fatal blow to the creature. With a pained howl, the creature burst into ash, leaving behind a small claw and magic stone. Bell looked around; knives still up, ready for another possible ambush. After a few minutes of nothing, Bell lowered his guard and smiled.

"I did it!" Bell cheered out loud with a raised fist, his voice echoing down the corridors. His first kill was a rousing success. His grandfather's lessons were right!

'_Remember Bell, Kobold's will rush in without thinking, giving you a large opportunity to attack if exploited correctly. Be patient and use your opponent's momentum against it.'_ Bell recalled the lesson with a smile.

"I'm another step closer grandfather!" Bell smiled, looking up. Bell pocketed the drop item and magic stone and made his way to the other corridor, feeling a lot more confident and prepared for whatever lies ahead.

* * *

Bell was pretty satisfied with his first day. He was able to make it to the 3rd floor with relative ease, only coming across Kobolds and low level goblins along the way. Thanks to his Grandfather's training and wisdom, Bell was able to dispatch his foes quickly without too much of a problem. He made it through the day unhurt, and had pockets full of magic stones and few Kobold claw drop items. All in all, a good first day.

The only thing that struck him as strange was the apparent lack of other adventurers. Three floors down and he has yet to run into anyone. There were signs of them, like empty bottles, random scorch marks, and broken arrows, but no adventures themselves. It kind of made him feel…lonely.

"It would've been nice to meet another adventurer and maybe earn some points with them" Bell quietly admitted to himself, lightly scratching his cheek and chuckled to himself. "Maybe a cute cat girl or mage or something"

What? Was it so wrong to want to pick up girls in the dungeon? It may not be the MAIN reason he was here, but Bell would admit that it would be nice if it happened, no matter how unlikely. Admit it to himself anyway, NEVER out loud. Amused at his musings, Bell turned around, intending to head toward the Dungeon's entrance/exit.

An angry howl bellowed through the dungeon, echoing throughout the floor, freezing Bell where he stood. Instinctively, Bell pulled his knives out and assumed a defensive position, scanning his surroundings, trying to pinpoint where the howl came from. Loud footsteps were heard to his right, getting louder and louder, signaling the owner's approach. Bell's eyes widened as the creature rounded the corner of the adjacent corridor.

Face of a Bull, two ivory horns, brown skin and fur, red eyes, and a towering figure. The creature was none other than a Minotaur, one of the dungeon's more infamous monsters commonly found on the deeper levels.

'_But what is it doing on this floor!?'_ Bell mentally shouted, cursing himself for jinxing everything somehow. The Bull locked eyes with his and slowly approached him, letting out a roar of challenge.

'_There's no way I can beat him'_ Bell took a step back. He knew his limits; even level 3 adventurers had trouble with these creatures.

The Minotaur began to quicken its approach. Bell back pedaled in response and threw one of his knives at its head, hoping to slow it down in any way. The Minotaur put up one arm to defend itself and the knife shattered upon impact, leaving the monster completely unscathed. Muttering a small curse, Bell turned and ran down a corridor leading to his hopeful salvation. He could hear the monster roar behind him, and soon the sounds of it giving chase followed, not too far behind.

'_Live to fight another day! Live to fight another day! Live to fight another day!'_ Bell mentally repeated as he dashed down corridor after corridor, praying to the Gods that he was heading in the right direction. He didn't know how close his assailant was, but judging by how close the roars and footsteps were, he had a good guess he had little distance between them.

Rounding a corner, Bell had to skid to a stop before he crashed into a wall.

'_A Dead end!?'_ Bell was now beginning to panic. He was in a room with no exit except the one he came from. He turned around to see the Minotaur round the same corner he came from. Its eyes fell upon the now trapped boy. Slowing its pace, the monster approached the boy, teeth bearing.

Out of any real options, Bell fell into his defensive stance, holding his only knife in his dominant hand. Seeing this as a challenge, the Bull let out a guttural roar and charged at him, closing the distance faster than he expected with its fist cocked back. Bell was able to barely duck under the punch and roll so he was now behind the monster. He attempted to deliver a slash the exposed back of the Minotaur, but the knife just glided over, almost as if the blade itself was dull. Quickly realizing the futility, Bell sheathed his knife and tuned to run to the now unblocked corridor…

…only to have a hand roughly wrap around his ankle and throw him back across the room, his body hitting the ground hard. Bell used the momentum to quickly get to his feet and skid to a halt before hitting the wall. The Minotaur was between him and the exit once again. Bell grabbed his now bruised, and possibly more, right arm and grit his teeth in pain and frustration.

The Minotaur, sensing his adversary was wounded, let out another roar and approached; ready to finish the human off. Bell could only watch the approaching Minotaur, a feeling of dread and hopelessness beginning to fall over him.

'_C'mon think Bell!'_ Bell mentally yelled, desperately trying to come up with a solution.

The Minotaur took another step

'_Not like this! I promised to become a Hero! Move damnit!'_ Bell could feel tears of frustration begin to form in his eyes as he desperately attempted to will his body into action.

Another step.

The Minotaur was now towering over him, its fist cocked back ready to deliver the final blow. Bell closed his eyes, frustrated tears silently falling, and prepared for his fate.

'_I'm sorry Hestia…I'm sorry grandfather…'_

…

…

But nothing came. A few more seconds passed and still nothing. No pain, no impact, no seeing his grandfather waiting for him in heaven. Nothing. Bell dared to open an eye to see what was going on. The body of the Minotaur was still there, hovering over him. His eyes moved up to its body toward its head, both his eyes widening at what he saw.

The Minotaur's head, which was balefully looking down at him a moment ago, was now twisted completely backwards, its limbs limp at its side. The defeated beast burst into ash and smoke a moment later. When it cleared, Bell saw his apparent savior.

She was a cute slim girl, with tanned skin, short messy black hair and brown eyes. She wore gold necklace like jewelry around her neck and wore a white strip of cloth across her chest, exposing her toned stomach. Around her waist was a long light brown and green, dress like clothing that was tied around her waist in the front with a darker brown piece of clothing underneath. She was also barefoot surprisingly. Bell assumed she was an Amazoness from her appearance.

"Whew, got to you just in time!" The Amazoness smiled in relief. She studied Bell for a second before a look of astonishment formed across her face.

"Wait! You're a guy?! What're you doing down here?" The girl questioned, pointing to the white haired boy with innocent wonder and amazement.

"Long story, not enough time." Bell answered with a sigh of relief, his muscles relaxing knowing he was out of the life and death situation. "Do you know how to get out of here?"

The girl blinked before pointing down the corridor. "Uh… yeah... you head down this corridor and make a left and follow it till you get to another room. Then you take the corridor on your right and after that it's just straight till the exit."

"Thanks! And Thank you for saving me!" Bell nodded his thanks toward his savior and smiled, taking off down the corridor. He heard the girl call after him. He felt bad ditching the girl who literally just saved his life, but he just needed to get out of the dungeon as fast as possible before something else crazy happens.

* * *

"Hey wait!" she yelled out to the now retreating figure. He was surprisingly quick. She pouted cutely, and was about to give chase when a voice stopped her.

"Tiona? Did you find the last Minotaur?" The voice asked, coming down the corridor. Another adventurer rounded the corner of the adjacent corridor. She had beautiful white skin, long golden blonde hair, matching golden eyes and a slender body. She wore a white and black dress, black gloves that covered the length of her arms and long blue boots. Over her dress, she wore head-guard, breastplate, arm guards, and knee guards.

"Yup! That should be the last one Aiz!" Tiona replied bubbly, smiling at her friend and teammate.

"Well good, I'm glad an innocent bystander didn't get hurt because of you and your sister's carelessness." A third voice reprimanded. Another figure walked around the corner. She was a taller woman, with long emerald green hair tied in a tail with matching green eyes. Her pointed ears revealing her to be an elf and she held herself in a dignified manner. She wore a green outfit with yellow borders and a white cloak over it. She had a black belt, a yellow sash, black leggings, and long brown boots to complete her look.

"Uhm…well…I wouldn't say that…exactly Riveria…" Tiona nervously chuckled, rubbing the back of her head. This caused the elf to sigh. "But he wasn't hurt...I think…" Tiona quickly added, hoping to not get in trouble with the elf.

Riveria brought a hand to her face and sighed, used to dealing with the girl's antics. She then suddenly looked at the Amazoness, realizing something.

"Did you just say HE?" Riveria questioned

"Yup! I saw the Minotaur standing over somebody, ready to deliver the final blow, but I killed it just in time! Turns out it was a boy with white hair and red eyes!" Tiona explained happily. "He was adorable too! Like a bunny or something! But he ran off before I could ask him anything" She ended with a pout.

"And you were SURE it was a boy you saw?" Riveria pressed.

"Yup!" Tiona replied, nodding to add emphasis.

Riveria was honestly shocked at the news, pondering what the implication could mean if Tiona was right.

'_It should be impossible…but Tiona appears to be telling the truth…'_ The elf contemplated the information before sighing. '_It's no use thinking about this now. I'll have to talk with Loki about this as soon as I can. Maybe she heard something while we were away.'_

"Come on; let's head back to the rest of the party so we can get out of here." Riveria ordered, heading back down the corridor.

"Yes! I can't wait to get home! Hot shower here I come!" Tiona cheered happily.

* * *

**:Out on the streets of Orario:**

On the bustling streets of Orario, a short, slim woman with red hair in a ponytail and red eyes that appeared to be closed, made her way to the Tower of Babel. She wore black short-shorts that hugged her slim waist and a blue and black shirt that exposed her stomach. She was humming happily and skipping carefree.

Many knew her as Loki, Orario's very own trickster and head of one the strongest Familias in all of Orario. She was happily making her way to Babel to greet her lovely children as they were expected to return from a long dungeon expedition. She couldn't wait to see them again and "bond" with all of them. Passing the Guild, A large and lively crowd caught the Goddesses attention. Interest piqued, she approached the crowd. She saw that they were all gathered around the Guild's New Board; a place where news of any significance was posted, from new adventurer achievement, to adventurer leveling ups.

So what could be posted to have gathered such an active crowd?

As if answering her unasked question, a flyer flew into her face. Loki took the offending paper off her face and examined it.

'_Well would you look at that.__ Looks like things are going to get real interesting around here'_ Loki mentally snickered, a mischievous smile beginning to form. '_Very interesting indeed'_

* * *

**:Tower of Babel:**

Freya sat on her usual throne amused, watching the various people of Orario bustle around at the news that was spreading like fire. Freya spent the day watching her new fascination enter the dungeon for the first time. He did surprisingly well for a new adventurer, almost as if he was prepared beforehand, up until the Minotaur. Even then, he displayed an unexpected cleverness, almost making it pass the creature, before being cornered again.

***Knock Knock***

The knocking of the door interrupted her musings.

"You may enter" She called out. She heard the door open behind her and in walked a tall woman, with shoulder length brown hair and a pair of boar ears on top of her head. She had brownish red eyes and wore a skin tight black shirt that accentuated her curves and perfectly outline her toned, fit stomach, and tan pants. Her face was expressionless as she approached her Goddess, taking a knee in front of her.

"Lady Freya, I come bearing news like you asked me to" The woman informed, voice void of emotion.

"Wonderful. What did you find out Olivia?" Freya asked, smiling.

"The boy's name is Bell Cranel. He arrived only a few days ago from the country side, outside of the city. He joined the Hestia Familia and was able to somehow receive a blessing, even though he's a boy, as verified by the Guild itself." Olivia reported evenly.

"I see. Bell Cranel huh?" Freya repeated the name, chills running down her body as it rolled off her tongue. "Very good Olivia. You did well. I want you to keep an ear out for his name and report to me anything of significance he does."

Olivia nodded "Of course my lady. It shall be done". Done with her report, the woman got up and left the room, leaving Freya to herself.

"Bell Cranel…" She smiled, enjoying the effects the name alone caused within her. She stood up and approached the glass. Placing a hand gently over the glass, she looked longingly at the object of her growing affection, now running through the streets.

"Show me something even more interesting…Bell Cranel"

* * *

**Hey Guys! Asian Here!**

**Annnd Done! Finally! This took longer to write and even longer to edit. There still might be mistakes in it, but I should have caught most of the glaring ones.**

**About the story:**

**-You can probably tell the Bell is slightly OOC but not to the point where he's completely different in my opinion. I made him more confident because of his drive to become a Hero. **

**-Like I said previously, I will deviate slightly from cannon (like Tiona being the one to save Bell) but will try and mix it in with the original story as well. **

**Thank you so much for the feed back and support ladies and gents. All the reviews were very helpful!**

**Some of you were asking for a Harem list, but here's the thing... I really don't have a concrete one in mind. As it gets further down the road I might create a concrete one, but for now, who would you like to see? **

**Anyway, I hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for checking the story out. Leave a review or message me with anything you liked or can improve on. **

**Stay safe everyone!**

**-Asian!**

.


	3. Chapter 3

**DanMachi and any of its affiliated content is not mine in any way, shape or form. Go support the official release!**

"Words" = Talking

'_Words'_ = Thoughts/flashbacks

**Words =** signs/skills/stats/stores/others

***Words* **= SFX

* * *

Hestia sighed tiredly as she opened the door and flopped, face first, onto the couch. Work today at the Jagamarukun stand she worked at, prior to even meeting Bell, was unusually busy today; leaving the poor Goddess physically and mentally drained. Rolling onto her back, the Goddess hoped Bell had a better day than she did. She couldn't wait to hear how his first day in the Dungeons went along with seeing his adorable, smiling face. Her attention was drawn to the sounds of the doors on the main floor of the church being open and shut along with the secret entrance being opened. She sat up as she heard the door being opened and smiled, already knowing who it was.

"Bell! Welcome Home!" Hestia warmly greeted. "How was-" her words froze as her only Familia member came into view.

Armor dented in several spots, clothes slightly torn in spots, visible bruises, only one knife in his holsters, and nursing an obviously injured right arm; Bell walked through the door trying his best to give his Goddess a reassuring smile.

"I'm back Goddess Hestia" Bell warmly greeted back, wincing slightly.

"Bell! What happened!?" Hestia was instantly on her feet and by her only child's side, her previous exhaustion completely forgotten.

Bell chuckled nervously and made his way to the couch and carefully sat down.

"I promise to explain the whole thing Goddess Hestia. But first, can you help me get my armor off?" Bell asked.

Hestia assisted the injured boy get his armor off as Bell explained the whole day to his Goddess; from the incident at the Guild, to the Minotaur on the third floor, to being saved by an Amazoness. Hestia could only shake her head in disbelief at her child's retelling of his series of unfortunate events.

"I can't tell if you're lucky, or unlucky Bell" Hestia semi-joked.

Bell could only lightly chuckle in agreement.

"So this Amazoness… was she cute?" Hestia suddenly asked.

Bell tilted his head, confused. "Uh… I guess?"

"You guess?" Hestia pressed with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't know. I wasn't really paying attention at that point. I kind of just wanted to get out of there before anything else happened" Bell clarified, still confused on the sudden topic.

"I see. And after she saved you, you didn't suddenly feel attracted to her or anything?" Hestia huffed, crossing her arms.

"What? That doesn't make-"

"ANSWER THE QUESTION BELL!" Hestia suddenly demanded with a cute pout, cutting off Bell and causing the white haired boy to jump slightly.

"Yes Ma'am!" Bell frantically saluted with his good arm "I thought the girl that saved me was kind of cute, but I feel nothing but gratitude toward her!"

Hestia continued to study Bell, looking for any deceit in his words. After a few second, she nodded in satisfaction and smiled.

"Good!" Hestia took a seat next to Bell.

Bell exhaled in relief. He didn't really understand why, out of his entire story, his Goddess chose to only focus on his thoughts of his savior. Bell shook his head lightly as his grandfather's words echoed in his mind:

'_Women are mysterious beings my boy, and their emotions even more so. Trying to understand one or the other is near impossible, let alone both.'_

Bell felt like he finally got a glimpse at what his Grandfather was trying to teach him that day. His reminiscing was cut short when he felt a pair of hands gently place themselves on his injured arm, as if examining it.

"I'm glad you were able to make it back Bell" Hestia confessed softly with a small smile and looked up at him.

Bell could only smile back to his Goddess. They stayed like that for a few moments, enjoying each other's company and the moment.

"Goddess Hestia?" Bell spoke lightly.

"Hmm?" Hestia hummed, eyes still locked on him.

"…you're hurting my arm now…" Bell revealed, wincing lightly.

Hestia blinked before his words finally registered.

"Ah! I'm sorry Bell!" Hestia moved away quickly. She was so lost in the moment that she didn't even realize she was starting to lean in on his injured arm.

"It's ok." Bell brushed it off with a reassuring smile, gently rubbing his arm to help relieve the slight pain.

An obvious question suddenly came to Hestia.

"Bell…why didn't you take a healing potion when you were in the Dungeon?"

...

Why didn't he take one?

... ...

"Oh! That's because I didn't buy…" Bell's voice trailed off as if something finally dawned to him.

... ... ...

"I NEVER BOUGHT HEALTH OR ENERGY POTIONS!" Bell shouted in horror, realizing the glaringly large rookie mistake he committed amongst his excitement.

Hestia face palmed and sighed at the boy's forgetfulness.

"Well that explains it" Hestia muttered to herself "OK Bell, we're visiting a friend of mine who can help us in this situation! Follow me!"

Bell tilted his head in confusion once again at his Goddess's sudden instructions, but he obediently followed none-the-less.

* * *

The sun was just beginning to set as the two finally arrived at their destination after a short walk through town. Bell now found himself standing in front of a worn down looking building with a sign that read **Blue Pharmacy **alongside his Goddess.

"Here we are Bell! Blue Pharmacy! It's run by my friend Miach and his Familia. They sell medicine and potions of all kinds as well as act as an infirmary of sorts. "Hestia explained; arms open as if displaying the shop to him.

"Hestia? Is that you?" A voice from behind the two called out. The duo turned to see a handsome, young looking man, with shoulder length blue hair dressed in blackish cloak and leather shoes, carrying a brown bag of groceries in one arm.

"Miach!" Hestia happily greeted. Miach approached the two and gave Hestia a small, one armed hug.

"It's good to see you Hestia! And who's this?" Miach smiled warmly, looking to Bell.

"Ah, my name is Bell Cranel! It's an honor to meet you Lord Miach." Bell introduced himself with a formal bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you too Bell, but please don't bow to me. I'm not much for such strict formalities" Miach smiled at the boy.

"Bell here is my child in my Familia!" Hestia proclaimed proudly with hands on her hips.

Miach raised an eyebrow in curiosity at the revelation. "In name only I assume?"

Hestia smiled wider "Nope!"

"I see…" Miach muttered, interest piqued. "So what brings you here?"

"Bell hurt his arm while exploring the Dungeons" Hestia explained.

Miach raised his eyebrow again at the new information.

"You're an adventurer then?" Miach questioned Bell

"Yes sir" Bell replied, slightly unnerved by Miach's sudden and more serious tone.

"You don't say…" Miach muttered vaguely. "Well why don't we go inside and I have someone take a look at that arm. Meanwhile, you can explain everything to me, Hestia."

"Of course Miach!" Hestia agreed as the three went in.

As the three walked into the shop, Bell took the opportunity to look around the modest shop. Vials of various colors, shapes and sizes lined the limited shelves inside and two medical cots were near the back of the store. There was a curtain hung between the two cots for privacy if needed. There was also a wooden counter near the front of the store and behind it was a doorway leading to stairs.

"Welcome to the Blue Pharmacy Bell. We're not the most extravagant store in Orario, but we have almost everything you need when it comes to medicine and at reasonable prices." Miach self-advertised with a smile. "Take a seat on one of the medical cots in the back and I'll get Naaza to see you in a moment. Hestia, why don't we chat upstairs?"

"Sure thing. I'll see you in a bit Bell! Make sure you listen to the doctor!" Hestia ordered in a motherly tone.

"Yes ma'am!" Bell saluted, going along with his Goddess's antics.

Bell did as he was instructed and took a seat on one of the cots as the two Deities went upstairs. The cots were surprisingly comfortable as Bell took the chance to peruse the nearby potions. A few minutes of perusing passed when the sounds of someone coming down the stairs caught his attention. Turning toward them, he saw a girl with shoulder length light brown hair, purplish, sleepy looking eyes, wearing a long black skirt along with a light blue and yellow shirt, with the right arm's sleeve being longer. She also wore a glove on her right hand and a tan, scarf like clothing around her neck and shoulder. What stood out the most to Bell were her two, dog like ears and matching tail. She was a Chienthrope, if Bell remembered his Grandfather's lessons correctly.

"Hello there. I'm Naaza Erisuis." The girl softly greeted. "You must be Bell"

"That's me! My name is Bell Cranel. Nice to meet you, Naaza." Bell greeted back with a smile.

"Lord Miach asked me to take a look at your injury. Judging by the way your nursing your arm, it appears to be either a high arm injury or a shoulder injury" Naaza guessed, looking at Bell's right arm.

Bell chuckled nervously "Yeah, you could say I landed on it pretty hard"

"I see" Naaza said, nodding to herself "Do you mind if I take a closer look at it?"

"Sure thing" Bell smiled.

Naaza brought a stool with her and sat next to Bell. She gingerly took Bell's injured arm and began to feel for any signs of internal injuries. She lightly squeezed his arm in various places and gauged his reaction. When he didn't show any signs of discomfort, she then slowly moved the arm in various directions. Bell winced as small jolts of pains were felt in his shoulder.

"I see." Naaza said quietly to herself. "Well the good news is that your arm isn't broken. But it does look like you sprained your shoulder slightly." Naaza assessed.

Bell nodded, letting her know she understood. "How long will it take to heal?"

Naaza didn't reply. Instead, the Chienthrope went to a nearby cabinet and grabbed a small vial containing a blue liquid. She returned to her seat next to Bell, opening the vial, and handed it to her white haired patient.

"Drink this" Naaza ordered softly.

Bell took the vial and drank the liquid obediently. The effects were almost instantaneous as he felt a warm sensation wash over his entire being. He felt more refreshed and a lot less sore than he previously did.

"Well, how does your arm feel now?" Naaza questioned.

Bell moved his right arm tentatively and was surprised that it didn't hurt anymore when moving it. Just slightly sore, like he lifted something heavy for a long length of time.

"It basically feels like normal!" Bell expressed in awe and wonder. "What was that?"

His caretaker smiled slightly at this. "It was a health potion. Unlike the ones you'll find at the more generic or higher up shops that are synthetic and mass produced, we make our own health and energy potions from scratch, so we can guarantee their quality."

"That's amazing!" Bell exclaimed happily. "I feel like I could go right back to the dungeon now!"

Bell felt a hand placed firmly on his shoulder and looked to its owner.

"You must let your injury heal properly Bell" Naaza chided softly. "Health potions can heal the majority of most injuries, but you must not rely on them too heavily or your body becomes more used to them and the effects diminish. Therefore, you must rest properly for your injury to heal properly."

Bell lightly blushed in embarrassment and rubbed the back of his head "Of course. How long do you recommend?"

"Hmmm…" Naaza brought her hand to her chin in thought "I'd say give it a day, and then see how you feel the next day."

Bell nodded and then smiled at the girl "Thank you Naaza. How much do I owe you?"

Surprisingly, the Chienthrope shook her head "No need this time. Consider it a first time customer special."

Bell opened his mouth to argue, but Naaza held a hand up, silencing him. "And if you promise to come here when you need any potions"

"I can do that." Bell agreed. "In fact, while I'm here, do you mind if I buy some small health and energy potions?"

As soon as Bell said that, he noticed a strange glint appear in Naaza's eyes that made him feel like he walked himself right into a trap.

"That'll be no problem Bell! We actually have a potion that acts as a health AND an energy potion. It's like buying two for one!" Naaza advertised pulling a vial containing green liquid out of nowhere, her tail wagging a bit.

"I see. How much?" Bell asked, interest piqued.

"The small ones are only 800 valis each. But, if you buy three its only 2100 valis!" Naaza informed with a small smile.

Bell's eyes widened at the prices. '_800 valis for one and 2100 valis for three? That sounds pretty expensive'_ Bell brought his hand to his chin in thought. He looked up though and saw the almost pleading look from the girl with drooping ears and tail to match. Bell felt his resolve vanish almost instantly and sighed.

"…I'll take three" Bell relented.

Naaza instantly perked up and smiled "Coming right up!"

As the young Chienthrope and white haired adventurer concluded their transaction at the register, the two deities walked down the stairs. When Hestia saw Bell no longer nursing his arm, she beamed and went right over to him.

"You look like you're doing much better Bell!" Hestia exclaimed happily, examining his arm.

"Yup! It's all thanks to Naaza!" Bell smiled toward the girl handing a small bag to Bell.

"Thank you Naaza for taking such great care of him" Hestia thanked sincerely to the young brunette.

"It was my pleasure Goddess Hestia" Naaza smiled at the praise.

"How much do we owe you?" Hestia asked. Before Miach could respond, Naaza rose a hand up and shook her head.

"This time is free. Consider it a first time customer special" Naaza explained smiling. Hestia was shocked and even Miach raised an eyebrow.

"But I promised to come here whenever I need potions of any kind. I already bought three" Bell added, informing the Deities of the agreement already made. That caused Miach to look at his child with a knowing look; which Naaza proceeded to look back at him with faux innocence.

"Well that sounds reasonable" Hestia stated, the two not noticing the silent exchange happening before them. "Well Miach, Naaza, it was nice seeing you two again! And thanks for healing up Bell"

"It was no problem Hestia. Please feel free to stop by anytime. You too Bell" Miach replied with a warm smile.

"I will. Thank you Lord Miach!" Bell smiled at the God and then turned back to Naaza "And thanks again Naaza for everything. I'll probably be back soon" He joked.

Naaza gave a small mischievous smile "I'll hold you to it"

Hestia and Bell gave a final wave before exiting the store, leaving the two Miach Familia members alone.

"So that's the only male adventurer huh?" Naaza said aloud now that the two were alone.

Miach looked to his child with a raised eyebrow "You knew?"

Naaza nodded and produced a Guild newsletter and handed it to her God. "I think all of Orario knows now"

Miach examined the sheet of paper before sighing lightly. "Looks like things are about to be more lively around here"

Naaza nodded in agreement. "He seems nice though" she voiced.

Miach nodded "That he does. Keep an eye on him for me and Hestia ok?"

Naaza nodded obediently.

The God of Medicine then threw the brunette a knowing look once again "And go easy on him too, Naaza"

Naaza returned the God's look with a small, impish smirk; her tail wagging slowly "What ever could you mean Lord Miach?"

* * *

:**The next day: **

***Insert unintelligible, high-pitched noises of astonishment here***

Those various, almost non-human like noises were coming from none other than Bell as he sat there in shock from looking at his just updated stats. When Bell and Hestia returned home the previous night, the two called it a night and went to sleep with Hestia promising to update Bell's stats in the morning. When morning came and Bell's stats were updated, the results sent the white haired adventure into pure and utter shock. Hestia herself was even surprised at what she saw:

**Bell Cranel **

**Lvl 1**

**STR: 110 H 125 H**

**END: 97 I 117 H**

**DEX: 100 H 118 H**

**AGI: 201 G 225 G**

**MAG: 0 0**

"H-h-how is this possible!?" Bell finally spoke real words; looking at his Goddess and then back to the paper. "I only got hit once by the Minotaur and my endurance stat jumped 20 points! The same for the rest of them Goddess Hestia!"

"You must be working really hard Bell" Hestia responded smiling softly at Bell's excitement. Technically she wasn't wrong. Bell was working hard at achieving his dream, but this sudden and rapid growth was the result of his skill that was unknown to him. Hestia knew that **Liaris Freese **would accelerate his stat growth, but she never imagined by how much. She remembered that children in her friend's Familias only grew a few points after a full day in the dungeon. But Bell's stats jumped nearly 20 points in almost all his stats except for agility, where he grew over 20 points!

"If this continues, I'll reach my dream in no time!" Bell exclaimed excitedly; almost jumping up and down from where he sat on the couch. "I can't wait to get back to the Dungeons!"

"Now Bell, remember what you told me Naaza ordered you to do today?" Hestia chastised lightly like a mother would a child.

Bell's excitement simmered down instantly as he scratched his cheek "To take today off and see how my arm feels tomorrow…"

"Exactly! No going to the Dungeon today. Do you understand me mister?" Hestia playfully wagged a finger in his face.

"Yes Goddess Hestia" Bell agreed slightly disappointed.

"Good! Now if you excuse me, I got to go open the stand today! I'll see you tonight!" Hestia yelled behind her as she quickly grabbed her coat and ran out the door. Bell wished his Goddess luck and waved.

Bell sat on the couch for a few moments and pondered what he should do on his semi-forced, day off.

'_Guess I'll go see Eina today and turn in my dropped items'_ Bell decided. Eating a quick breakfast, Bell grabbed his bag of dropped items, and headed toward the Guild.

* * *

**:Streets of Orario:**

Bell once again found himself walking through the streets of the busy city; enjoying the various sights, sounds and smells of early morning Orario. Stands of different kinds, mainly food, were just opening up and beginning to sell their wares; filling the air with various delicious smells. The streets were filled with various adventurers, Familias, and civilians alike as they headed either to work, the guild, or the Dungeons.

Bell abruptly stopped his observing as he felt a familiar chill run up his spine. It was the same feeling he felt when he first came to Orario; the feeling of being watched very carefully, and almost longingly by someone unseen. Bell looked around to see if he could pinpoint where it was coming from. Other than a few people giving him passing glances, Bell couldn't see anyone only focused on, or staring at him anywhere nearby. It almost felt like it was coming from the Tower of Babel…

But before Bell could trace where the stare was coming from, it vanished as quickly as it appeared.

"Weird…" Bell muttered to himself quietly. He took one last look around before shrugging and continuing his walk to the Guild.

As Bell neared the street the Guild was on, he suddenly found himself almost being run over by a figure in a black cloak that covered their body and wearing a visor that covered their eyes.

"Watch it" The voice, definitely belonging to a woman's, roughly yelled out as she passed, barely dodging him.

Bell continued to stare at the now retreating figure, taking note of a small bag in their hands, until another voice caught his attention.

"HELP! STOP HER! SHE STOLE MY MONEY!" the voice belonged to a bluish- gray hair girl dressed in a green outfit with a white apron over top. She wore her hair in a small ponytail and had black stockings and light brown boots.

She was running toward him and pointing to the mysterious person that just passed him. Without giving another thought, Bell turned and immediately gave chase to the now identified thief. He chased after her for a few blocks, barely keeping up with her, until he saw her turn into an alleyway. When Bell rounded the corner, he stopped. The alley way was a dead end and the height of the walls of the nearby buildings made it nearly impossible for someone to climb. So then, where was the thief? Bell noticed the bag the thief had at the end of the alley way sitting on the ground. He cautiously approached the bag, preparing for a possible ambush by the thief. When he picked up the bag, nothing happened, much to Bell's relief but growing suspicion.

"What is going on here?" Bell muttered to himself, trying to make sense of things as he looked at the surrounding walls of the dead end.

The only male adventurer froze when he suddenly felt a blade of a knife pressed on the back of his neck.

"Drop the bag, thief." The female voice coldly demanded. Bell noticed it didn't sound like it belonged to the thief, nor to the victim, so who was it? An accomplice maybe? He dropped the bag and slowly put his hands up.

"Turn around. Slowly." The voice once again ordered. Bell did as he was demanded and came face to face with a blonde haired Elf with blue eyes, which were glaring at him with suspicion. He noticed that she was wearing the same outfit as the girl who had her money stolen. The Elf had thankfully moved the knife from his neck but was still pointing it toward him threateningly.

"There's a misunderstanding here" Bell tried to explain to who he assumed to be the victim's friend or co-worker.

"Oh really? So you're telling me that you DIDN'T just steal money from my co-worker back there?" The elf asked, voice filled with accusation.

"That's exactly what I'm saying!" Bell yelled!

"A likely story. Unfortunately for you, the evidence seems to be against you. You chose the wrong person to mess with today thie-"

"Ryuu wait!" A familiar voice cried out. Bell and the blonde elf, now identified as Ryuu, looked toward the alleyway entrance to see the bluish-gray haired girl from earlier.

"Syr? Stay back, he could still be dangerous!" Ryuu told the now identified Syr.

"But Ryuu he's not the thief!" Syr protested, approaching the two.

"How can you be sure?" Ryuu asked, sending another accusatory look toward Bell.

"Because I saw him go after the thief myself! When the thief took my bag, they were wearing a black cloak and mask and I witnessed this boy go after the thief when I yelled for help!" Syr explained to the elf. "Plus, the thief was a girl and taller"

Ryuu blinked as she processed the information her friend had revealed before blushing slightly at her actions. She quickly stowed her knife away…somewhere… and bowed to the white haired boy.

"I'm so sorry for jumping to conclusions without properly letting you explain. I tend to take things too far."

Bell sighed with relief before smiling "It's ok. I'm just glad the misunderstanding was cleared and you get your money back" Bell picked the bag off the ground and handed it to its owner.

"Thank you very much for getting it back for me and thank you for forgiving my friend here" Syr said, giving Bell a sweet smile. "My name is Syr Flova and she's Ryuu Lion. We're waitresses at a tavern called **The Hostess of Fertility**."

"Nice to meet you! My name is Bell Cranel!" Bell greeted the two back happily.

"Mister Cranel"

Bell raised a brow at the elf's choice of addressing him

"Did you happen to see who the thief was or where they went?" Ryuu asked, looking around to see if she could possibly see any hints.

"No I didn't. By the time I rounded the corner, the thief was gone and the bag was just sitting there." Bell informed, pointing to where the bag was.

"I see" Ryuu muttered just audibly.

"Well it doesn't matter as long as everything turned out alright" Syr voiced optimistically.

"Syr, I wish you would take this a little more seriously." Ryuu voiced her concern with a sigh.

"I am Ryuu! I'll be more careful next time! I promise" Syr gave Ryuu a sweet smile and a wink.

Ryuu shook her head, unfazed by her friend's carefree demeanor. "Is there anything we can do to repay you for your help Mister Cranel?" Ryuu asked turning her attention back to the white haired boy.

"Uhm…maybe call me Bell instead of Mister Cranel?" Bell responded, somewhat jokingly. When all he got was a deadpan stare from the elf, Bell coughed awkwardly "Err, never mind… that was a joke…"

"Oh I know!" Syr interjected, coming to the poor boy's rescue. "Why not come by to the tavern tonight for some food?"

"Ah sure! I can do that!" Bell quickly agreed, smiling thankfully to Syr who winked at him.

"Great! We'll see you tonight!" Syr happily expressed "C'mon Ryuu. We need to get back before Mama Mia gets mad"

The two waitresses said their goodbyes and Bell waved at their retreating forms. Bell gave on last look over his shoulder to the alleyway; something about the whole situation still not sitting right with him.

'_Well, no use losing sleep over it I guess. All's well that ends well' _Bell concluded to himself.

* * *

**:Tower of Babel:**

Unbeknownst to the rest of the city, Freya stood in her usual room, observing the town of Orario below; or more specifically, observing a certain white haired adventurer as he went through his day. A knock at the door caught her attention.

"You may enter" She elegantly called out. She turned to see a figure wearing a black cloak and visor enter the room.

"It is done my lady" The figure reported, taking off the visor and taking a knee in front of the Goddess.

"Well done Olivia" Freya smiled hearing the success.

"You honor me with your praise my lady" Olivia monotonously said.

"Tell me something Olivia, were you able to gauge him at all from all of that?" Freya asked curiously.

"Nothing about him particularly stands out as obvious as to why he was able to become the only male adventurer" Olivia recalled. "But he was faster than I initially anticipated and was able to relatively keep up with me. I had to actually try a little more than I had initially planned"

Freya nodded, pleased with the assessment "Thank you Olivia. You may rest now"

"Yes my lady" Olivia stood and exited the room, leaving the Goddess to herself.

"My, my, Bell… you always make things more interesting" Freya said, watching the white haired boy down below longingly.

"I was right to keep watch over you" She smiled to herself. Her smile fell however when she saw him enter the Guild at the same time as a certain red head she knew enter right behind him.

"Very right indeed…" Freya muttered, displeased; twirling her hair at what she was beginning to witness.

* * *

:**Guild Main Lobby: **

Bell finally arrived at the Guild after everything that happened to him. As soon as he opened the doors however, something became painfully obvious to Bell. Everyone in the Guild, adventurers and staff alike, went relatively silent and stared in his general direction. Bell felt anxious by the sudden and unexplained attention he was receiving as he quickly made his way toward the desk he saw Eina working at.

"Is that him?"

"It is!"

"But why him?"

"Do you think he's faking?"

"Did he really go to the Dungeons?"

"Is he really a guy with a name like Bell?"

Bell could hear the various hushed whispers of the adventurers in the Guild. Finally reaching Eina's desk, the half elf looked up from her paperwork and gave Bell a warm smile.

"Bell! I'm so glad to see you're ok after your first day!" Eina conveyed warmly.

"Thanks Eina" Bell returned her smile before leaning in and whispering just loud enough that she could hear. "Uhm…Eina… why is everyone staring at me?"

Eina took a second to look around the Guild lobby before sighing "Well… about that… after you left yesterday, we were ordered to put these on the Guild's news boards around the city." She pulled a newsletter from under the desk and handed it to Bell.

Bells took it and examined the contents of the sheet, eyes widening as he looked over the piece of paper with his picture on it:

**Orario's 1****st**** Male Adventurer: Bell Cranel**

**Adventurer Lvl. 1**

**Hestia Familia**

Bell continued to stare at the piece of paper in disbelief, mouth agape, until someone came up to the desk and shut his mouth with a click. Looking up from the paper, Bell saw Rose now standing next to Eina with her hands on her hip.

"Well well, you didn't die kid. Call me impressed" Rose said in a tone of half surprise and half sarcasm. "Every second you're alive is now a new record regarding men and dungeons"

"Rose!" Eina chided her coworker.

"What? It's true" Rose responded, shrugging.

"Well at least I know why people were glancing at me on the way here… and staring at me now… all that's missing on this paper is a bounty…" Bell nervously chuckled, looking around the lobby.

"That can be arranged" Rose commented, earning an elbow to the ribs, courtesy of her coworker. "But all jokes aside kid, looks like you're famous now. Or infamous depending on perspective"

Eina rolled her eyes at her coworker's antagonistic behavior before turning back to Bell "So what brings you here Bell? You're not in armor so I'm guessing you're not heading back to the Dungeons today…"

"Correct. I'm taking the day off and was here to trade in my drop items and see you" Bell explained, smiling to his advisor.

"Well that was thoughtful of you Bell. I'm glad to see you're safe. Here, I'll come with you to exchange your drop items." Eina offered stepping from behind the counter. "Rose, cover for me"

The red headed Guild employee just rolled her eyes, but nodded. The two headed over to the exchange counters and took Bell to the window where a girl with short pink hair and pink eyes in a Guild uniform stood.

"Morning Misha! This is Bell!" Eina introduced "He's a new adventurer and would like to trade his drop items"

Misha smiled at the two "So you're the male adventurer everyone, especially Eina, is talking about?"

Eina shot the pinkette a small glare.

"I guess so" Bell nervously scratched his cheek at the recognition, oblivious to the pink haired Guild worker's comment at the expense of the half elf. The counter in front of him suddenly slid open to reveal a tray.

"Just put the items in the tray and I'll begin to calculate you're reward" Misha instructed with a smile. Bell did as he was told and dumped his bag of dropped loot into the tray.

"Not bad Bell for your first time in the Dungeon" Eina encouragingly said, looking at the items in the tray over his shoulder. Misha nodded in agreement.

"Thanks" Bell blushed lightly in embarrassment. Did he ever mention he was really glad Misha and Eina were so nice and helpful?

After a few minutes of waiting and calculating (which Eina eventually had to help Misha calculate), Misha pushed the tray back open to Bell.

"Ok then Bell, you had 4 Kobold claws, each worth 750 Valis, 10 small magic stones, each worth 200 Valis and 2 medium magic stones, each worth 500 each." Misha explained. "Your total is 6000 Valis!"

Bell couldn't help but smile as he took the Valis from the tray.

"Not bad Bell. A single level one adventurer can usually make between 4500 Valis on a bad day, to 7000 Valis on a good day." Eina explained approvingly.

"Nice! I'd say my first day was a rousing success then!" Bell concluded with a larger smile. "Thank you Misha"

"My pleasure Bell! It was nice to finally meet you" Misha gave Bell a friendly smile and wave.

Eina and Bell made their way back to the registration desk. The lobby thankfully returned to relative normal, but Bell could still feel the stares and hear the whispers here and there. Rose looked up from her book she was reading to see the two approaching.

"Welcome back you two. About time" Rose commented dryly. Eina just rolled her eyes and took her place behind the desk.

"Is there anything else you needed Bell?" Eina asked, smiling.

Bell thought for a moment before remembering something. "Actually, you might be able to help me with something!"

Eina tilter her head questioningly before Bell continued.

"Well you see, I kind of was involved in a Minotaur incident on the upper floors and was saved by an Amazoness…"

"Wait, YOU were the adventurer in the reports from last night?" Eina interjected "Members of the Loki Familia reported that a Minotaur accidently made its way to the upper floor and attacked an adventurer. They didn't say who the adventurer was or anything because they said the rescued adventurer ran off"

Bell rubbed the back of his head timidly, "Yeah… that was me"

Eina sighed, putting a hand to her head and shaking her head in disbelief.

"Well kid, I can't tell if you're lucky for surviving that, or unlucky for that to even happen to you" Rose spoke up slightly amused at his expense.

"Yeah, I got that same reaction before…" Bell chuckled lightly, "Anyway, I was wondering if you could help me find the adventurer who saved me. I feel bad for running off on her after she saved me"

"Wow such a hero and a gentleman" Rose criticized, rolling her eyes.

Eina, ignoring her coworker, took a moment to think "Well… the only Amazonesses I know from the Loki Familia are the Hiryute sisters, Tione and Tiona."

"But their Familia is very strict when it comes to visitation." Rose added "Good luck in trying to get close enough to even see them"

Bell knew Rose had a valid point. The Loki Familia was well known, even outside of the city, as one the strongest Adventuring Familias in all of Orario.

"Well… I can try…" Bell said optimistically, shurgging.

Rose rolled her eyes at his optimism "Sure you can. Whatever you say kid"

"Do you need directions Bell?" Eina offered

Before Bell could accept, he felt someone tap his shoulder from behind. Turning around, he was greeted to the sight of a slightly shorter and slim woman with red hair up in a ponytail. She wore black short-shorts that Bell noticed accentuated her waist perfectly along with a blue and black shirt that exposed her toned stomach. She was smiling brightly at him with eyes that looked like they were closed.

"Hello there! I happened to be passing by and overheard you were looking for an Amazoness from the Loki Familia." The red head greeted happily.

Bell was kind of stunned by her sudden appearance, but recovered quickly and gave her his best smile in return. "Yeah I am. You wouldn't happen to be from the Loki Familia, are you?"

"Uhm… Bell… That's actually-"

"Yes I am" The red head chimed in happily, cutting off whatever Eina was going to say. The woman sent Eina a look Bell couldn't read before turning back to him with her gigawatt smile. "I can take you there myself if you want"

"Really? That'd be great!" Bell happily exclaimed, taking the woman's hands in his "Thank You!"

"I-i-it's no problem" The red haired woman responded, blushing lightly at the boy's sincerity and sudden contact, but then smiled once again. "Let get going!"

Bell nodded and followed behind his unexpected helper.

"I'll see you later Eina, Rose!" Bell called out behind him with a wave, not bothering to look back.

If he did, he would've seen the gob smacked and utter disbelieving looks of not only Eina and Rose, but the majority of the Guild's occupants as well.

* * *

"So you're the guy everyone is talking about?" Bell's guide struck up a conversation "How's that feel?"

Bell chuckled lightly "It's definitely interesting if not unexpected. I wasn't really expecting the Guild to publish it like they did either or the reactions of everyone around the city…"

"Really? You're the only male that was able to somehow receive a blessing and become an adventurer since the Gods and Goddesses came down to Orario. What else did you expect?" The red head asked in an amused tone.

"Well when you say it like that…" Bell scratched his cheek and chuckled lightly at the deadpanned expression he was receiving from his guide.

"So tell me something Bell, why exactly are you looking for this Amazoness?" The red head changed topics, tilting her head toward him.

"Ah, she saved me when I was in the Dungeons from a freak Minotaur encounter on the 3rd floor. I kind of was injured and didn't stick around long enough to properly thank her afterwards and I felt bad." Bell explained, lightly embarrassed.

"I see, I see" His guide hummed in amusement. "Did she have big boobs or small ones?"

The sudden, forward question caught Bell off guard and almost caused the boy to trip over his own legs "W-w-what?"

The red head smiled mischievously back at him "I asked if the Amazoness that saved you had a big or flat chest"

"I…uh…well…uhm…"

The red head smiled even wider as she watched the poor boy fumble for words.

"…she was on the flatter side" Bell finally answered, meekly and face entirely red.

"I see, you must've been-"

"Not that being flat is a bad thing!" Bell quickly followed up without thinking, cutting off the red head. "I mean chest size really doesn't matter to me when it comes to women and I only really care about their personality and uhm…uhm…"

"Easy there" The red head cut in quickly, patting the white haired boy's shoulder supportively and smiled at him lightheartedly. "I was just teasing"

Bell sighed in embarrassment and let his shoulder slump, grateful to his guide for stopping him before he rambled on too much.

The woman guiding him walked a little faster so she was now ahead of the sulking and embarrassed boy. Unseen to him was her now slightly pink cheeks and amused smile.

'_Well isn't he an interesting one'_ the woman mused, a spring in her step as the two continued toward the Loki Familia's Manor.

After getting Bell to get over his self-induced embarrassment, the two resumed their small talk about various topics. Bell found himself enjoying the presence of his mysterious guide. She was bubbly, and carefree but also versed in a variety of topics and quick witted. Bell stopped walking as a sudden realization dawned on him.

'_I NEVER ASKED WHAT HER NAME IS!'_

Bell face palmed at his obvious oversight.

The red head, hearing the smack coming from behind her, stopped and turned around "Is everything ok?"

"Y-yeah." Bell sighed, and tried to smile reassuringly "I just realized I never asked what your name was…"

"I was wondering when, and if you were going to ask for my name!" The girl pouted playfully, mocking hurt. She smiled a second after "My name is-"

"Loki?"

The two turned to the source to see a taller woman, with long emerald green hair tied in a tail with matching green eyes approach them. Her pointed ears told Bell that she was an elf; one that held herself in a dignified manner. She wore a green outfit with yellow borders and a white cloak over it. She had a black belt, a yellow sash, black leggings, and long brown boots to complete her look.

"There you are Loki. I was going to go look for you because you weren't at the Family meeting that YOU scheduled after breakfast." The elf scolded with a sigh.

Bell slowly turned to look at his guide, shock slowly forming on his face.

"You're Loki? As in the Goddess Loki? The one in charge of one the most powerful Familias in Orario?" Bell questioned, pointing a finger toward the red head.

"Yup!" Loki responded simply with her signature smile.

"…of course you are." Bell proceeded to face palm again and mutter something about his luck and something about an old man laughing at him right now.

"I'm sorry Riveria" apologized not so sincerely to the green haired elf, ignoring Bell's grumblings. "But I had to go into town for something and I ran into Bell here!"

Riveria looked past her Goddess to the boy still muttering and cursing to himself and sent her Goddess a questioning look.

"The only male adventurer in Orario" Loki added still smiling.

Riveria eyes widened and lit in recognition and looked back to the boy, who was at this point done muttering spitefully, and trying his best to smile naturally.

"I see. And you brought him to the Twilight Manor?" Riveria tried to put the pieces together at what her Goddess was probably planning.

"Yup!" Loki nodded enthusiastically "He wanted to come thank Tiona for saving him in the Dungeon yesterday and I _happened_ to be in the right place and time to graciously offer my assistance"

Riveria shot her Goddess an unamused stare before sighing. "I see, what strange coincidences"

"Right?" Loki smiled wider seeing Riveria getting the hint "So Bell, why don't we head inside and I can introduce you to some of the Familia, including your savior!"

Bell, trying his best not to let his twitching eye stand out, nodded "I'd appreciate it Goddess Loki"

"Muh! No Goddess title! It's all stuffy and boring! Just Loki ok?!" The trickster Goddess pouted cutely to Bell.

"But you're a Goddess and I can't just call you Loki… it would be disrespectful…" Bell tried to reason.

"But it'll be more disrespectful to me if you don't listen to my request!" Loki countered, still pouting "Unless you don't like me or something…"

Bell stared at Loki as she did her best "kicked puppy" expression she could and sighed. "Fine. I'll try and call you Loki…"

"Great! Come on Bell! You'll love the place!" Loki cheered and grabbed Bell's hand; dragging the poor boy through the Familia's Main Gate entrance "Welcome to our home Bell! The Twilight Manor!"

* * *

Rivera could only stand there at the gate and watch as her Goddess pulled the only male adventurer in Orario toward their home. As she observed her Goddess, her suspicions grew with each passing minute. When the expedition came back yesterday, and everyone eventually made their way back to the Twilight Manor, Loki had called her three top executives in to an impromptu meeting after dinner and a much needed shower. Upon entering the room, Loki was sitting at her desk with a single piece of paper on the desk. She asked the three to take a closer look at it and they saw it was a Guild newsletter with a picture of a white haired boy, the same one being dragged by the trickster Goddess now. What caught the three's attention however were the big bold words as the title: **Orario's 1****st**** Male Adventurer: Bell Cranel. **

Loki had expressed her interest in finding more about the supposed male adventurer to the three, but Riveria didn't think she'd go out, hunt the boy down, and bring him here. Riveria sighed once again and rubbed her temples in a futile effort to stop a headache from arising at her Goddess's actions.

"Everything ok Riveria?" A voice came from beside her. She turned her head to see a shorter, girl looking at her questioningly. The girl had long blonde hair, tied into a ponytail, and blue eyes. Her body was small due to the fact she was a Pallum, but was athletically built and slim with a bust slightly bigger than Loki's and Tiona's. She wore a long yellow vest over a purple-long sleeved blouse and form fitting pants.

"I hope so Fianna" The emerald elf sighed to the captain of the Loki Familia.

"Who is that that Loki is dragging to the Manor?" The Pallum asked, watching their Goddess drag some white haired boy in by the hand.

"That would be Bell Cranel, the only male adventurer in Orario" Riveria responded, beginning to walk toward the Manor herself.

"I… see" Fianna slowly said, following the Elf. "Guess I should go gather the rest"

"I'll do it. Just grab Gerra and we'll meet in the meeting room once Loki is done showing the place off" Riveria offered, the tone of her voice tired already.

The blonde Pallum nodded and the two continued their way toward the Manor silently. One thought however now on both of their minds:

'_What is Loki up to?'_

* * *

**Hey Guys! Asian Here! **

**"Kept you waiting huh?" **

**Sorry bout the long wait guys. Took a while to revise and edit this chapter. (I deleted whole portions of it and rewrote them until i was satisfied haha) **

**About the story/questions I was asked:**

**\- Unless I post something, assume that the story lives. I'm not the most consistent publisher, but I'm trying. That's why I don't have a schedule like some other authors do cause I don't like promising stuff I can't keep. **

**\- The Harem, lol I know not to focus on it. I just wanted to know what some of y'alls opinions were is all. **

**\- This chapter is some more world building I guess you can call it... Not a lot of action... sorry...More deviation from Cannon but at the same time setting up for some cannon stuff... like the Hostess of Fertility and the party the Gods and Goddesses went to. **

**-Rose is not an OC. If you go back and type Rose Fannett and Danmachi, you'll find her Danmachi wiki! **

**-I'll say it once and I'll say it again, don't judge my naming of the genderbent characters lol. **

**Anyway, That's it from me! I hope you guys enjoyed and thank you for checking the story out! Leave a review or message me with anything you liked, disliked, or things to improve. **

**Stay safe everyone!**

**-Asian**


End file.
